Andres' Tales: A path to Ninja
This is the Second Andres' Tales. based on Naruto. Characters * Paw Patrol Show Characters * Andres Plot A Knowledge surpassed It all begins at the woods where Andres is practicing Ninjutsu under the Command of Sensei Yumi. The 2 spar for the day as practice. Farmer Yumi: Okay Andres, Show me what you could do..... Andres unsheaths his bolo from his pup pack and infused his Chakra on it. Andres: Ready. Farmer Yumi and Andres begins fighting by slashing Farmer Yumi but she deflects Andres using her kunai. and kicks Andres on the side leaving him vulnerable to attack. Farmer Yumi: Fire Style: Fire ball Cannon. Andres: Guhh... Fire Style: Fire ball Cannon. The 2 dueled until Andres' Shadow clone charged using Lariat. Putting Farmer Yumi of Guard. and Yumi charged Andres and hits Andres' Head, Body and tail. but Andres successfully blocked all of her attacks and finishes her with his Ultimate: Paw Technique: Paw Combo Trigram guard. Causing Farmer Yumi to fall to the ground. the Battle ends and Andres Emerged Victor. Sensei Yumi: Looks like you have beaten me very good... Andres: Huff.... Huff.... Ryder arrived Soon after Ryder: Hey Farmer Yumi! we see the forest fire and huh? Andres.... Andres(Thought): Looks like I think It's time I will tell Ryder the truth. and I will reveal a secret later. Ryder: Farmer Yumi what happened? Sensei Yumi: I know... Andres is a good ninja from the Cazathan Empire and A brave Ninja of the Hidden Leaf. Ryder: Wait Andres? You are a ninja?! Andres:Yeah... I trained at the Hidden Leaf Village for 5 years before I became the King of Cazatha and a Paw patrol member. Ryder: Oh! (Tries to land a punch on Andres) Andres: (Holds Ryder's Hand) Don't Underestimate me. With my Power to protect the bay.... Flying Thunder God Technique! Andres and Ryder are Teleported from the Forests to the Lookout Ryder:Whoa! How did we get here? Andres: It's a secret.... A new Training The Pups are wearing their Martial arts uniforms. Mastering the Pup-Fu. Andres: Heh... You mastered your Skill well... Chase:Thanks, Andres. Andres: Count Ryder in too... because I have a challenged that you will never hold back. Skye: What is it? Andres: 7v1. Pups: Deal! At the Afternoon. Ryder and the Pups are decked in Ninja uniform. Andres: All of you said No Hold Back! Chase charged Andres using Lariat but blocked using his Lightning infused Bolo. Andres: Lightning Sabre.(Slashes on Chase and bounces him back to the Ground.) Chase: Aw! Zuma attacks Andres using his paws but Andres disables him using leaf spin. Zuma: Ah! Water Style: Water Dragon Release! Andres: No way... Water Style: Water Dragon Release. Zuma and Andres clashing their water Dragons until Zuma lowers his Guard. and Andres charges him and Punches on the Abdomen using Thundercrow. Zuma is exhausted and Passed out. Rocky: I don't let you again do this. (Paws on Front) Water Release: Ripping Torrent! Andres: Not time Rocky... Earth Style: Weighted Boulder Technique. Andres punches Rocky and sends him to Chase. Chase, Rocky: Ow! Rubble: Earth Style: Ultra-Added Weigh Rock Jutsu! Shovel! Rubble activates his Shovel and Slams Andres sends him Flying to a tree. Andres: Eh! huff.... huff... Ryder: Lightning Blade! Andres: Hm? (Paw on left) Rasengan! Ryder and Andres clashed and forcing to seperate. Ryder: Pups Go! Andres: Huh? Rubble: Earth Style:Weighed Boulder Technique Rocky: Lightning Blade! Skye:Rasengan! Chase: Chidori! Marshall: Frog Paw Slap! Zuma:Water Style: Ripping Torrent! Ryder:Inferno Style: Blade Slash. Andres: Looks like i am Surrounded. However, ALMIGHTY PUSH! Andres blocked the Paw Patrol's attacks and forcing himself to be defeated.... Everyone: Huff... Puff.... Ruff.... Andres: Well... Done.... Ryder: Wow! We did not know that you are a ninja. Andres: So all of you..... Andres: heh... The Pups amazed what are their powers as Andres Explains. An Explanation Andres: You all are having a special Releases which it based on your powers. Andres:Ryder is a Basic master but his proficient is Fire and Wind, Skye prefers Wind, Rubble is Earth, Marshall is Fire, Chase is Lightning, Zuma is Water and Rocky is good at all but he exerts the most is all basic just like Wyder and Rocky's good is Fire, Water and Lightning. Everyone: Cool... Andres:Hm?(Senses something). A Kunai is thrown from a distance. Andres:Carlos! Carlos:Gh! Andres holds Carlos and noticed that Tracker jumps from the Tree and prepares to strike. Andres: Watch this( Raises his left paw)Universal Pull! Andres drags Tracker down. Tracker: Ow! Andres: Impressive not to Surprise me? Andres helps Tracker stands up. Ryder: Wait you met Carlos and Tracker too? Andres: Yeah, They are trained at The Hidden Leaf too. Andres shows them his Ninja attire. Same as he was a member of the Paw Patrol. He wears a red neckerchief with a Symbol of the Hidden Leaf on it. Same as Carlos He wears. his Polo and underneath his hat he wears a red Hidden leaf forehead protector. Tracker bears his gear bearing the Leaf symbol on it too. Carlos: Looks like we arrived late no? Andres: No... not at all. you surprised me! Andres tries to attack Tracker using Liger Step. but no avail. Tracker: Stay! Shadow Grab Technique! Andres:Ah! Tracker disabled Andres forcing him to stand down. Andres: Good job Tracker.... Tracker: Heh.... just unknown to them a drone buzz from above. Humdinger: Hehehe. keep having fun Pups and later you and the Paw Patrol must fall! Sweetie: Uh.... I am taking care of Andres this time. Humdinger: Are you sure about this? Sweetie: I am either skilled and elite as them. Humdinger: So are we. Kittens we will ambush them later. Cat Chase: Hmph. Humdinger: We will attack.... A Surprise Attack the KCC are at the Bushes beside the lookout. Sweetie: Kitten's you ready. Cat Zuma nodded. Ryder is practicing his Shuriken toss and notices on the Bushes. Chase is sneezing Chase: Achoo! Sir Kittens! Cat Zuma emerges from the Bushes, jumps Cat Zuma: Water Release: Water bullet Ryder: Earth Style: Mud wall. the Pups Rallied behind Ryder. Skye: What's Going on?! Ryder:The KCC and Sweetie attacked us! Skye: We need to take care of them! Ryder: yeah.... Sweetie: I will make it never easy Paw Patrol.(Forms Paw Seal) Wood Style: deep forest emergence! The Paw Patrol senses woods rising to the Ground and a battlefield formed on top on it. Sweetie: We will finish you hERE! Chase: Gh! Sweetie: Fire Release: Fire ball cannon! Andres: Fire Release Fire ball Cannon! Sweetie and Andres Clashed. While the Pups Clashed with their Kitten Counterparts. Andres(thinks):Looks like Chase is having a problem.... Andres: Chase fall back! Chase:Achoo! yeah! Chase fall back. Sweetie: You think you can go to him easily?! Shadow Clone Technique. Sweetie's Clone Chases Chase but... Andres: Rasengan! Swettie's clone is destroyed by Andres. Andres: Chase here! Chase:Huh? Andres injects a vaccine on Chase Chase: OW! what's that for! Andres: Don't worry it's a vaccine that lasts for A day where you have no allergy for kittens. Chase: Thanks... Chase returns to the fight. Andres: Tracker Gather the KCC and Disable them! Tracker: Si! (hold both paws) Shadow Grab Technique! The Kittens noticed that They are not moving. Tracker: Shadow Gather! The KCC are Gathered in a Circle. Throws a paper bomb on them and Explodes. Cat Skye: Ahhhh!!! The KCC fall unconscious. Sweetie: Looks like I need help... Summoning Jutsu. Sweetie Summoned Mayor Humdinger on the Scene. Humdinger: Looks like I need to defeat you again..... Paw Patrol. Andres: We will see... I will take the charge now Ryder! Ryder: Okay! Andres: Storm Release: Laser Circus! Humdinger: Not that Easy. Water Gun Technique. Ryder: Andres! Humdinger shot Andres.. but revealed it was a shadow clone. Humdinger: Gah! A clone. Andres: Right back at ye! Lightning Style: Bolo Slash! Andres slashed the evil mayor. Andres: Chase now! Chase: On the Case! Lightning Stlye: Lariat! Chase charged Humdinger. Chase passes the Mayor to Skye! Skye: This one's mine. Wind Release: Rasengan! Mayor Humdinger: no way! Hydra technique. Skye: Huh? Mayor Humdinger punches Skye and sends her Upward. Zuma: Skye! Skye: ah... Don't worry Zuma... huff... GO! Zuma: Yes! Water Gun Technique. Sweetie: May I cut in? Zuma: Huh? Sweetie: Flying Swallow slash! Zuma: Ow! Ryder: Zuma! Andres: Ryder, Have Zuma and your Pups to get behind me.... You know what to do?! Ryder: Yes Andres. Ryder gathers the Pups behind Andres and the mindlinked Power begins. Turnabout Andres feels more power than ever. Andres: Looks like I am stronger now.... Sweetie: Huh? Flying Swallow Slash! Sweetie Charged Andres and Andres did not feel her attack. Sweetie: Wait... He Avoided my Attacks? Humdinger: Let me try... Water Gun Technique! Humdinger fires his technique but Andres did not feel it. Andres: hahaha... now Okay it's my turn. Sweetie, Humdinger: Gh! Andres: Ruff! Water Cannons! Andres has his pup pack water cannons Paw Patrol(Mindlinked to Andres): DO IT! Andres: Zuma Tech, Water Release: Water Cannon Blast! Andres fires his Water cannons to the 2 Sweetie: Gah!!! Humdinger: I will help you... Andres: Not So Fast.(Quickly unpacks his water cannons) Chase Tech, Lightning Release: Lariat Andres strikes Mayor Humdinger forces him to fly back. Andres: Fire Style: Fire Ball Cannon! Mayor Humdinger: Oh Crap! Mayor Humdinger is on the Ground laid down.. Sweetie: You will pay for that! Wind Style: Rasengan! Andres: now for that:(Raises his right paw)Skye Tech, Wind Release: Rasenshuriken! Andres and Sweetie Clashed and Sweetie Flies away at the explosion... Sweetie: This is for you! Cherry Blossom Clash! Andres: Gh! Sweetie punched Andres and Sends him away... Sweetie: I will GIVE MY ALL! Sweetie activates her active mode: Flash Mode. Sweetie Charged Andres but blocks her using his bolo. Andres: Lightning Release: Bolo Slash! Sweetie:(goes back Andres)Miss me! (Punches Andres) Andres: Huff.... Huff...... Sweetie: Just give up! Andres: You don't know what I do more? Sweetie: Eh? Andres: Paw Patrol now! Paw Patro(Mindlinked): Okay! Andres, Paw Patrol: Susanoo! Andres is encasing himself with a Small Pup Susanoo... Sweetie: Gah!!!! Sweetie Charged Andres using Flying Thundergod! Andres: Marshall, Zuma, Chase Tech, Blaze Release: Infernal Control! Sweetie: AW!!! Sweetie is burned on her side. Andres: Now! Go back to your base! Sweetie: Fine! Sweetie carried Humdinger on the Back and uses the Flying Thundergod to teleport. At the Kirig Base Humdinger: Huff... Sweetie we lost.... Sweetie: Yeah... Humdinger: Next Time we will focus on that Katipunero PUP! Sweetie: Hmph.... Back at the Lookout Andres: Mindlink Remove! Ryder and the Pups Emerged in front of Andres. Andres: Huff... Puff..... Andres: I... Am.... Exhausted....(Faints) Ryder:Andres! Andres:(Thanks..) Pups: Andres... Ryder: Wait... I will take him to his pup house and takes a nap after that we too.... Ryder takes Andres to the hut and after he and the pups takes a sleep... A truth tells 2 hours after the battle Andres is waking up and Ryder approaches to him.. Andres:(Moans)Huh? Ryder? Ryder: Looks like you are awake. Andres: Looks like you are better now... Ryder: Thanks... After the fight we passed... Andres: Yeah... I think you guys have a potential... Ryder: Oh.... Andres: In truth I am a ninja trained from the Hidden leaf... Andres shows his Forehead protector on Ryder. on a blue cloth with a Hidden leaf Emblem.. Ryder: Cool... Andres: Looks like I need to go to the Hidden leaf now and Inform this.... Ryder: I think you need strength to recover first. Andres: Heh... Okay. Andres takes a walk along with Ryder facing the Rising sun and Embarks on a new adventure. END Category:Gaming by TheAlLieDComMander Category:Crossovers Category:PAW Patrol Movies Category:Crossover Movies